h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Gracie
Gracie was one of the three original mermaids in 1955. She was portrayed by actress Ashleigh Brewer. Biography When she first became a mermaid, it seemed that she loved it, until her boyfriend Max Hamilton, began experimenting on them, much like Lewis. Soon after, she began to grow tired of being experimented on, and wanted to be an ordinary girl again, and she started pushing Max away, until that night that Gracie lost her mermaid powers. One night while she was at Mako Island, she noticed that the moon pool began, to bubble. Somehow she knew that this special 50 years moon would take away a mermaid's powers forever. Wanting to be normal again, she jumped in, and gave up her powers. Gracie ended her relation with Max and separated from her friends. She married and had a daughter named Annette. In her adult life, she was more of a "free spirit" as she would only wear handcrafted jewelry and would never wear what everyone else was wearing. Gracie would take care of her granddaughter Charlotte and tell her stories about the sea. Many years later, Charlotte tells Lewis how Gracie died when she was six years old, and she also said that she cried for months after the death of her grandmother. Mermaid Powers Gracie possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact with water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at a super speed, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and and dive at depths no human being is capable of. Gracie's power is unknown, but she was transformed into a mermaid with Louise and Julia. Weaknesses Before her transformation, Gracie had all the typical weaknesses of a human. When she transformed, she was susceptible to all the weaknesses of a mermaid. Being deprived of her tail and abilities permanently, Gracie had again all the weaknesses of a human being until her death. Relationships Max Hamilton He was the love of Gracie's life. They were just "good friends" at first, and Gracie didn't like keeping the mermaid secret from him. She was "relieved" when he finally found out, and the two soon began dating. They were meant for each-other, just as Cleo and Lewis are. Max wanted to help Gracie "embrace what she had become" but unintentionally made her hate her newfound abilities by experimenting on her. He made her and the other girls their lockets as a last resort, but their relationship faltered. Gracie broke up with him and lost her mermaid powers, she then later married somebody else and had her daughter. Julia Julia and Gracie were best friends in the 1950s. They had a small fall out when Julia was dating Karl, but became friends again. Louise Louise and Gracie were best friends in the 1950s. Trivia *Gracie's last name was not revealed in the series. *Gracie is the first original mermaid to die, the second being Julia. *She did modeling as a teenager. *As an adult, she would only wear handcrafted jewelry, probably influenced by the locket that Max made especially for her which implies that she still loved him. Gallery pl:Gracie ru:Грэйси Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Mothers Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:Characters with Unknown Last Names Category:Ex-Girlfriends